


Rise

by socksaregoodshit



Series: Rise Up [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daichi is a demon, HUGE INJURY, Hurt and comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Implied sexual content at the beginning, Iwaizumi is a fisherman, Lightning strikes, Like, M/M, Major Character Injury, OCs are evil and the cause of all their troubles, Oikawa is an adviser/diplomat, Sugawara is a sultan, This is probs my fastest work, Torture, Well - Freeform, i loved it, only a little bit, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: “Daichi…!”Oikawa turned to look at Sugawara, the latter now turned to see his lover.“Who?”The demon’s eyes slid to Sugawara at his voice, unseeing and cold.Dead.“Suga-chan, we need to…” Oikawa grabbed for his wrist, tugging him.But Sugawara resisted.





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah, I have no excuse for this.
> 
> I got an idea and rolled with it.
> 
> (Accompanying art at the end).

Bronze skin, taut and stretched over dense muscle and bone, glistened in the pale moonlight.

The air was sticky, humid, as it always was this time of year, and the ruler marvelled at the way rivulets of sweat trembled down the arms trapping him in surrender.

He mused at what his subjects would think, their ruler giving into such dark, carnal desires such as this.

And with a demon no less.

The sight of the body above him made him feel safe, secure, even with the knowledge that this man - this demon - was only his by the acceptance of the rare, pink silver band that the shell of his ear had received almost five years ago.

Despite that knowledge, he and the demon had complete, total trust in one another.

A bond to rival the strongest chains, even after he had granted the beast his free will.

An understanding no amount of books could ever create passing between them in just a momentary glance.

These were the nights the ruler loved the most, letting his demon - his lover - make him come so thoroughly undone, to fall asleep in his arms in the haze post-pleasure.

To wake up the next morning refreshed, and ready to take on his kingdom, their challenges, his own dark heart.

Yes, Sugawara Koushi was content, so, so very content.

"Daichi..."

 

The next day Sugawara awoke to an empty space beside him.

He sat up, tugging on the loose, light blanket and covering his exposed lower half as he bit back a yawn. Next he stretched his arms over his head, his joints giving satisfying clicks and cracks as he popped them.

“Good morning.”

Sugawara looked to the entrance to his bathroom with a surprised squeak, freezing in his position, arms still in the air, definitely not disappointed by Daichi’s lack of attire.

He didn’t know why he was surprised, he could feel the demon’s presence at all times anyway.

Like a heady, humid night before the climax of a thunderstorm.

Daichi’s presence was everywhere, his power radiating from his body and filling Sugawara with an odd sense of calm no ruler should experience.

The demon’s power was electrifying, his rare spells of anger setting the air on edge and dispelling or discharging any and all tension within the room, the sensation only waning with Sugawara’s soothing touch and the amusing effect static electricity had on his soft, downy hair.

“Good morning,” Sugawara smiled, shuffling to the side of the bed and swinging his legs over. His lover was already waiting, stood before him with his hand ready and waiting for Sugawara’s, “all this for me?”

He placed his hand in Daichi’s, trying not to focus too much on the heat in his cheeks that was beginning to spread to the tips of his ears. His attempts were futile as Daichi’s lips caressed the back of his hand with a gentleness a creature such as himself was never perceived to possess.

“Only the best for you, Koushi.”

“If you’re trying to butter me up it’s working,” Sugawara sighed, standing with Daichi’s help but never letting go of his broad hand, “although I don’t know why you’re doing it, you’ve already bedded me enough times.”

“You should respect that I don’t wish for just your body.”

“I know,” Sugawara smiled, cupping his cheek and closing the distance between them, “who would’ve thought this would be the outcome of me receiving you.”

Daichi hummed, the air changing slightly and Sugawara realised too late what the demon would do next.

“You’re right,” a smirk, rare outside each other’s company, teasing, “who would’ve thought you’d receive me again,” he paused, pressing his finger to Sugawara’s lips to prevent his argument and leaning closer to Sugawara, “and again, and again.”

He removed his finger, his face etched with amusement and a smile of contentment as an affectionate half-laugh escaped his lips.

Sugawara knew he could no longer hope to hide the blush on his face, his blood in his face now thrumming in time with his heartbeat.

Of course, he was right.

When Sugawara had been gifted Daichi, his sole purpose was to serve, obey, and protect, his soul held captive by Sugawara in a simple, elegant turquoise teardrop, adorning a metal band on the shell of his ear.

“I’ve prepared a bath…” Daichi mumbled, his hands resting on Sugawara’s hips as his warm chest pressed against Sugawara’s cooler back.

“Aren’t you a sweetheart?” Sugawara cooed, relishing in the fact he could give as good as he got when it came to Daichi, the demon’s face quickly blooming into a healthy glow.

They finally made their way into the bathroom, kisses and straying hands making a journey that took seconds take several minutes.

Daichi helped Sugawara into the waiting basin of water. A single lotus flower balanced perfectly on the water, not a single drop finding it’s way onto the velvety petals.

Sugawara sat down, feeling the warm water steeped in bath oils relaxing his body. He reclined and used the side as a head rest, closing his eyes with a sleepy sigh.

He heard quiet shuffling and the sound of wood gently coming to rest on the tiled floor, guessing that Daichi had brought the wooden stool to sit beside him.

Sure enough, within minutes he could feel the demon’s fingers toying softly with his damp bangs, the humidity coupled with the moisture in the air wetting his hair to his face.

Daichi’s touch bordered between pleasant and making Sugawara jump when his fingers grazed over ticklish spots, behind his ear and the back of his neck quickly became a target for Daichi.

“Why don’t you join me?”

“And if someone walks in?”

“You’re naked and playing with my hair, hardly guardian behaviour.” Sugawara responded with a grin.

“I think I’ll play it safe.”

Sugawara knew what he meant, propping himself up, to look out the narrow gap fashioned as a window to avoid the bathroom becoming too hot, not really serving its purpose as a window without glass.

Instead Sugawara could see into the town around his palace, a fresh breeze carrying in off the shoreline.

His wet arm stained the sandstone window ledge with a pool from the droplets leaving his skin, the baby hairs on his arms standing to attention as his skin became chilled.

Sugawara rested his cheek on his forearm, closing his eyes, and lounged to the sounds of the birds, chirping and tweeting in the late morning sunlight that was thankfully still on the other side of the palace, allowing Sugawara to enjoy the shaded room.

But he could feel a restlessness in the air.

Smiling into his arm before turning to Daichi.

“Let’s go out today.”

 

The town was bustling, the smell of the sea and the fresh catch of the day combined with the smell of meats cooking, and the fresh, spring grass invaded their senses.

Daichi walked alongside Sugawara as they travelled through the city streets, nobody batting an eye at their ruler being among them.

It was an almost daily occurrence.

Sugawara and his demon walking the streets, conversing and buying straight from the food stalls, and eating in the shade of the cathedral steps.

Sugawara spoke with his subjects as if they were equals, taking their complaints and worries and going back to the palace to work on resolutions.

Daichi was always in awe of his charge – his lover – and his magnificent mind.

He treated his subjects with more patience, tolerance, and kindness than he did the stuffy diplomats representing his kingdom.

He genuinely cared about hearing the problems from the people, not through their representatives who had lost such compassion in favour of money.

Daichi was privy to every detail, Sugawara’s frustration that was so peaceful externally but like a raging hurricane within him. He listened to the townsfolk as well as the diplomats, silently encouraging Sugawara and keeping him on the right path through their bond.

Daichi oversaw Sugawara talking to a family, the father clearly a fisherman, the wife a baker, and their children learning both trades as well as helping on their elderly neighbour’s farm, by the sounds of things.

“Dai-chaaan~!” Came a call, Daichi turning to see the one diplomat Sugawara trusted, even if he himself was still unsure. “Where’s Suga-chan?”

Daichi pressed his arm against the man’s chest, stopping him from moving any closer.

“He’s in counsel with a family, please wait.”

“Dai-chan, I need to speak to him.”

“It can’t be all that important, let him finish his conversation, Oikawa.”

“I don’t have time!” Oikawa hissed, dragging Daichi’s sleeve. “Fine, listen, I’ll tell you, but don’t tell him because me and you can sort it out.”

Daichi looked at the man doubtfully, he was a diplomat, they caused Sugawara so much worry and stress, fighting with him over executive decisions and using their influence to sway those decisions.

But he was also Sugawara’s childhood friend.

“Fine.”

“Right, I just got out of a meeting, they’re planning to overthrow Suga-chan, they didn’t divulge all that much information but—”

“I’ll protect him.”

Daichi watched the tension ebb from the man’s shoulders, like he was exhaling a long sigh of relief.

“Thank you, I feel safer knowing you’re on side,” they watched Sugawara as he continued to talk to the family about what he could do to help their present issue, “I’ll try to keep track of things on the inside and keep you updated.”

“Thanks.” Daichi said, but he had no intention of trusting the information given to him by Oikawa. He was already planning to stakeout the diplomats himself, get the information he needed with his own hands.

He’d sworn to protect Sugawara and that’s what he’d do.

 

Oikawa took a shaky breath as he walked down the wide corridors, he’d be desperately digging for any information for almost a week with little success.

Now the sun was setting and the air was cool.

His leader had just asked him to call Sugawara for a meeting.

Oikawa was grateful that Daichi was always present at those meetings, the demon limiting just how much could possibly go wrong.

His heart was beating loudly, pounding against his ribcage as he approached Sugawara’s bedroom door.

He didn’t want to do this.

His thumb ran along the bejewelled dagger tucked away in the sleeve of his robe, a gift from his father, a second defence against what could happen in the depths of the diplomatic chambers.

He tried to settle his breathing, knocking on the door and expecting it to be answered by Daichi, not by Sugawara.

“Suga-chan!”

“Hey Tooru, am I needed in the chambers?”

“Um, yeah, where—where’s Daichi?”

“I dunno, he had something to do so he left earlier.” Sugawara broke into a grin. “But it’ll be fine! I’ve done meetings without him before!”

Oikawa wasn't oblivious to the vagueness of Sugawara's statement. Daichi had never missed a meeting in the chambers, maybe elsewhere, but never the chambers.

Oikawa watched his unsuspecting friend leave his room and take a step ahead of him, he’d never wanted to tell him what was going on more than he did now.

But surely, surely Daichi would be there, he promised to protect Sugawara.

He had to meet them there.

It wasn’t like the demon to stall in this way, but he’d never failed before.

So Oikawa resolved himself, his hand once again caressing the handle of his blade.

Things would be okay.

As they drew closer to the chamber doors Oikawa felt worse and worse, nausea racking his body.

He didn’t want to do this.

He had a really, _really_ bad feeling.

Oikawa knocked three times before going inside the room, Sugawara following behind him.

Inside, the room was smoky, a low fog clinging to the floor and wispy tendrils clawed at their clothing as they entered.

Immediately Oikawa picked up on the distinctive smell in the air, it was different to usual.

He walked into the room, head bowed in the way that was customary as Sugawara took his seat at the head of the table.

The room was pitted, the floor by the stone walls dug out and as Sugawara took his seat the oil was ignited, so far nothing was out of place.

Oikawa’s leader took his seat opposite Sugawara on the other end of the table diplomats taking the seats between them and Oikawa took the seat nearest to Sugawara.

“Shall we begin, your highness?”

“I would prefer to wait for Daichi,” Sugawara smiled, sweet and unassuming, “he’s never missed a meeting before; this shan’t be the first.”

“He’ll be here, Sugawara-san.” The leader spoke, Oikawa feeling the shift in the air. “He’s just…finishing up.”

Oikawa watched Sugawara’s face contort into confusion, and then his brows creasing into defiance.

“I’m afraid I cannot go through with the meeting without Daichi’s assistance.” He stood, hands flat and palms pressing into the deep red wood table.

“And I’m afraid I can’t allow you to leave.”

“You can’t stop me.” Sugawara replied curtly.

“No, but he can.” The leader sneered, looking right through Sugawara.

Behind him.

Oikawa’s head shot to the left, looking to the entrance and seeing Daichi.

But rather than relief, his stomach knotted and then fell in dread at the leader’s words.

This wasn’t meant to happen.

“Daichi…!”

Oikawa turned to look at Sugawara, the latter now turned to see his lover.

“Who?”

The demon’s eyes slid to Sugawara at his voice, unseeing and cold.

Dead.

“Suga-chan, we need to…” Oikawa grabbed for his wrist, tugging him.

But Sugawara resisted.

He watched as Daichi walked past him, past Sugawara and took his new place beside the leader. His walk was robotic, like he was poorly programmed, his eyes vacant, no light or warmth residing where they usually would.

Oikawa watched Sugawara’s face twist into rage.

“What have you done to him?!”

“He overstepped his boundaries,” the leader sneered, Sugawara’s eyes roving over his lover, “and so did you, Sultan.”

“I asked you what you’d done to him!” Sugawara roared, slamming his hands onto the table, his knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the sides of the table. “Answer me!”

“I’ve reclaimed his soul; I was the one who gifted him to you, I shall take him away as well.”

It was then Oikawa caught the glimmer of teal on the man’s thumb, a turquoise gemstone ring.

Daichi’s stone.

Daichi was responsive to turquoise and turquoise alone.

Nobody knew why.

But that was his stone.

“And now, for your crimes against your country, against your kingdom, you’ll both fight to the death.”

Oikawa felt his stomach roll with a wave of nausea, feeling as if he’d been shocked by lightning.

Between a human and a demon, there could only ever be one winner.

He watched Sugawara, watching his ruler; his friend carefully.

They had to escape, with Daichi’s soul held hostage his body was free for the taking. He wouldn’t hesitate on an order.

“Suga-chan—”

“He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“Suga—"

“Are you sure about that?” The leader grinned with a confidence Oikawa hated more than anything else. “Are you willing to bet your life?”

Sugawara’s eyes passed over his lover once more.

“I am.”

The leader gave the order, Daichi turning to face Sugawara.

The empty eyes of the demon chilling Oikawa.

He saw a flicker, a spark.

A brilliant, blinding white light consuming the room before the air crackled from the heat, deafening and leaving his ears ringing.

Sugawara several feet from his original spot, robes burnt and in some places welded to his skin, blackened features and blisters sizzling to the surface of his skin.

There was an overpowering stench of burning as Oikawa realised Sugawara’s skin was still smouldering; smoking.

He gasped in horror, the laughter from the other side of the room attracting his attention, Daichi unmoving, his arm still outstretched.

“As I suspected,” his leader jeered, “a clear winner between man and beast.” His attention turned to Oikawa. “And you, traitor, may you see the same fate. Daichi!”

Oikawa ran.

He grabbed Sugawara’s wrists, hauling his limp body onto his shoulders and feeling the hot, burning flesh through his clothed back. He made it out of the room in time to hear another thunderous boom.

He ran for his life and whatever Sugawara had left.

 

Oikawa felt his eyes growing heavy as he watched Sugawara’s prone form.

Three days.

Three days without much more than a few hours of sleep.

Oikawa sighed tiredly as Sugawara’s body rocked with another convulsion, crawling to him and rewetting the cloth he’d torn from his robes and wringing it out, running the damp, cool material on his fever stung skin.

How long was it going to last?

Daichi’s attack; the dark magic had infected Sugawara’s body. His skin tinged black no matter how many times Oikawa wiped him down, an angry blast hole just beneath his right clavicle where the lightning had entered him, another on his hip where the lightning had favoured the metal table leg.

How much longer were they going to be stuck in the cave they’d been calling their refuge.

He was on edge, at any second they could be discovered, at any moment their enemies could finish what they started.

His senses went into overdrive and his adrenaline peaked as he heard the sound of footsteps trudging up the pebbledash path towards their hiding place, waiting until the sound faded before even daring to breathe.

Oikawa tore another piece of cloth from his robe and laid it beside Sugawara, unwrapping the makeshift dressing from his wounds and using the fresh cloth to redo it.

At this rate he was going to run out of robe.

He took the dirty rags out to the mouth of the cave, picking up a discarded tin container he’d found and depositing the cloth soaked with sweat and puss from the weeping wounds. He kept low, going to the shoreline and dipping the dish into the water.

“Who are you?” Came a gruff voice, causing Oikawa to jump.

He turned around, seeing the well-built figure of one of the kingdom’s many inhabitants.

“I—” His eyes narrowed. “Who wants to know?”

“Why are you wearing the palace garbs?” The young man asked.

“What is this? Twenty-one questions?”

“By my maths it’s five questions.”

The man dug the end of his weapon into the ground, Oikawa only then noticing the heavy looking, black harpoon that looked as long as the man holding it.

“A fisherman?”

“Wow, aren’t you clever?” He snarled, lifting the harpoon and directing the pointed end in Oikawa’s face. “Now tell me who you are.”

Oikawa left the dish to rest on the rocky surface of the tide pools, standing to his full height and finding an oddly comforting surprise that he was taller than his potential enemy.

“Oikawa Tooru, one of the Sultan’s diplomats.”

“Why are you out here when the Sultan is dead? Aren’t you meant to—”

“Wait, rewind, Suga-chan is what now?”

The man looked at him, baffled, Oikawa then realising he’d used his childhood nickname over his real name.

“The Sultan, Sugawara Koushi, is my childhood friend and he is not dead.”

“The kingdom is in mourning, the advisers have told us his demon struck him down.”

That bit technically wasn’t a lie.

“That is true, but his demon wasn’t responsible. Dai-chan is a big softie normally.”

The man looked him up and down, scowling.

“How can I believe one dishevelled man over an entire group of advisers?”

“Because see that cove?” Oikawa pointed to slightly above the mossy high tide mark. “Suga-chan is there. And I have to get back to him.”

Oikawa grabbed the dish at his feet, clambering up the rocks and going to the mouth of the cave.

He reached the top and peered inside, the fisherman behind him.

Oikawa gasped, his stomach dropping at the sight of the empty cave.

“He’s gone…” Oikawa only needed a couple seconds to begin panicking. “I have to go!” He dropped the dish and grasped the few items he’d left with.

“Then I’ll come too.”

“What?” Oikawa asked, dumfounded. “No!”

“Why the hell not?” The man argued, waving the harpoon as if it was a blade of grass and not a giant metal object the same height as it’s wielder. “Listen, you pompous brats reckon you know it all; but if you are honestly telling me that the Sultan is alive I owe him a great debt, if he needs help then you bet your ass I’m helping.”

“He’s helped you?”

“My entire family has reaped the benefits of his care. Now let’s go!” The man barked.

“Your name?”

“Iwaizumi,” he said, before carrying on, “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

The room around him spun, his body crying out in protest as he tried to move, burnt, blistered skin tearing and weeping with each twitch.

The booming sound of laughter reached his ears, cruel and threatening.

He groaned softly as the sound echoed through the room and around his pounding skull.

“Where…?” He croaked hoarsely, his skin stinging.

_Did he have a fever?_

_Why did his body hurt?_

_Light._

_A blinding light._

_A thunderous boom._

_His nerves on fire._

_Daichi._

“Ah, Sugawara, you’re awake.”

That voice.

Firm hands grasped his face, forcing his eyes to meet theirs.

“Do you know the punishment for seeking sexual, hedonistic desires with your guard, a demon?”

“Death.” Sugawara responded, his groggy mind beginning to return to it’s usual sharp edge.

“Yes,” the hand threw his face back harshly, “but, I am willing to let it slide and reduce your punishment to a mere banishment.”

There was no response from Sugawara, the fallen ruler straining against what he now knew was chains, the hefty metal mercilessly encasing his arms on either side of him.

“Tell me where your family relic is hidden.”

Sugawara sighed, the relic was the given proof of rulership that each new candidate for the throne needed to find in order to prove their worth before hiding it once more for the next generation.

It should be Sugawara’s children.

But with Daichi at his side that was unlikely.

“Why would you want that piece of junk?”

“Because I can’t be sworn ruler without it!”

“As if I’d ever tell you.”

The diplomat straightened, looking down his nose at his leader.

“Very well.” He spat. He drew a knife from the table Sugawara had sat at just days earlier. “Where shall we start?”

He placed the blade against Sugawara’s throat and lifted his head with it to look into his afire eyes. The blade moved and Sugawara felt the electrifying drag of the blade down his shoulder, over his bicep causing Sugawara to hold his breath to stop himself from gasping in pain; from giving his captor the satisfaction.

Beads of sanguine adorned his pearly skin still almost translucent from his earlier injuries.

“Care to tell me where it is?”

“Nope~”

The next cut was deeper but the track not as long on Sugawara’s cheek. But he didn’t stop there, driving the blade into Sugawara’s robe and slicing the material to pieces, run after run leaving it falling apart.

His eyes landed on the intricate burns left from Daichi’s earlier strike.

“It would be a shame if someone reopened that.”

The cool blade pressed into the bulging blisters and this time Sugawara did choke on an inhale, his sight losing focus as the pain begged him to give in, to succumb to his subconscious or to the wishes of his torturer.

_No._

_He couldn’t, he wouldn’t!_

_He wouldn’t lose consciousness,_

_He wouldn’t give in and reveal the relic’s location._

_He wouldn’t die and let his kingdom fall._

_He had far too much to lose, he wouldn’t lose._

_He wanted to see Daichi again._

His adrenaline picked him up, the feeling of falling into the black disappearing slowly and being replaced by the pain of just the blunt edge of the knife pressing to the searing hot burns.

He let out a shuddering breath before his body tensed and another convulsion racked through him.

_Curse Daichi’s dark magic._

“I’ll never tell you where it is…” His laboured breath growled.

 

Oikawa rushed into the palace with Iwaizumi at his heels.

“If they have taken him, he’ll be in the chambers, it’s off limits to everyone aside from Suga-chan and the diplomats!”

“Where’s that?”

“This way!” Oikawa flew down marble steps, taking them two or three at a time.

Only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

“Shit…”

Iwaizumi looked and saw the demon guarding what he could only think was the entrance to the chambers Oikawa was talking about.

“You need to get past him?”

“Yes, but, you don’t understand—”

“I don’t want to. If I can buy you just a couple seconds to get past him then that’s good enough for me.”

“So cool Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffed, “very well.”

They quickly formulated their plan, Oikawa forming the first distraction and running towards Daichi. Iwaizumi following him in what was now Daichi’s blind spot.

The demon moved to attack Oikawa, Iwaizumi grabbing the horns curling menacingly from Daichi’s skull and dragging him down.

“Pass it!” He shouted, Oikawa throwing the harpoon to Iwaizumi just as Daichi had gotten the man to the floor. “Now go!!”

Oikawa watched as Daichi reared back, Iwaizumi driving the harpoon into his shoulder just at the end of his clavicle and an inhuman screech escaping Daichi’s lips as he snarled down at the fisherman.

The sight that greeted Oikawa left him breathless, Sugawara standing despite the chains holding him down, his arms straining against their binds, every muscle taut and his eyes alight with defiance.

In front of him was the leader, his back facing away as he jeered at Sugawara, it was then Oikawa noticed the ring again, still on his thumb.

He drew his dagger.

If that man’s thumb needed to come off then he held no qualms about being the one to do it.

A sudden crash brought all attention to him; to behind him. He turned and saw Iwaizumi on the floor, his clothes tattered and his body looking broken and contorted on the floor beneath Daichi’s lumbering form. The demon gripped the harpoon tightly and tugged on the metal, dislodging it with ease.

“Daichi, do you remember your order?” The leader questioned. “Kill the traitor.”

Oikawa suddenly felt the demon’s eyes on him.

He was the traitor.

Oikawa’s breath hitched as Daichi’s vacant eyes bore into his soul.

“Shit…”

The leader turned away, his attention back on the man before him.

So Oikawa seized his chance, his eyes challenging the demon, daring him to do his worst.

Daichi snarled, feral and with second-hand anger.

Oikawa ran.

He ran to the leader, feeling the demon closing in on him as he desperately pumped his exhausted legs.

He just had to get that ring—

The air was knocked out of his body as he collided with the floor, crying out at the force of the bone crushing impact. He scrambled onto his back, at least wanting to offer a fight.

The demon – Daichi – looming over him with eyes still so oddly empty while his face was so twisted with rage, hand slamming into Oikawa’s sternum, the other knocking his small weapon from his hand and just out of reach.

Oikawa’s fingers skimmed the blade, but he couldn’t grasp the handle.

The pressure on his chest was short-lived, however.

He looked back up, harshly stealing as much air as he could to shake the lingering pressure from his chest.

Two arms trapped Daichi’s shoulders and restricted his movement, hauling the demon back.

“Go!”

Oikawa twisted his body and grabbed his weapon, his feet sliding out from under him before he regained his balance.

He hated feeling so weak.

He wasn’t a fighter.

The adrenaline coursing through his veins was nauseating and his world spun.

He lunged at the leader, knocking him to the ground and slicing a deep wound into his bicep.

“You son of a—Daichi!”

Oikawa stopped to look at the demon as his grabbed Iwaizumi’s arms and easily brought him over his shoulders. He had to act fast.

He took hold of his leader’s wrist and roughly tugging the ring from his thumb.

“Tooru!” Sugawara cried, tears in his eyes and relief finally escaping in an almost sob.

And at the same time the room was drowned out by a pained sound from the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, the man pinned beneath Daichi and his hands digging at Daichi’s forearms as he tried to relieve the pressure on his airways.

Oikawa glanced back to Sugawara, meeting his eyes with a gaze that he hoped was apologetic.

He found himself running, running to the ongoing fight where the demon was now raising his hand in the same way he did when he’d sent the shock of lightning into Sugawara’s chest.

He raised his dagger.

Driving the blade deep into Daichi’s back.

He couldn’t leave the brave fisherman to struggle alone, not after he came to fight with little motivation.

A deafening roar drowned out all other noise in the room, even Oikawa’s thoughts becoming interrupted.

He struggled, but successfully pulled the dagger from Daichi’s back where it’d been wedged in sinew, muscle, and probably some bone.

His body working without much input from his mind as he brought the knife down on the ring and cutting the stone free from its cursed grip.

Without the ring to signify an eternal, never-ending control, the crystalline blue gem crumbled into darkened grey, and with it Daichi fell.

Oikawa’s legs felt weak and he fell to his knees in front of the jewellery, his bloodied dagger dented from the force the stone had been bonded with.

He let out a shuddering sigh, his body trembling.

“Suga—”

He tried to stand, but he was shaking too much.

A hand gripped his bicep, a second joining the first and hauling him to his feet.

“I got you.” Iwaizumi rasped, adjusting his grip and lifting Oikawa’s arm over his shoulders, supporting him and allowing his shaky steps to take him to his friend.

Once in front of Sugawara Oikawa le Iwaizumi loosen his grip and he fell in front of his ruler, more importantly his friend.

“Suga-chan…” He leant forward, encasing the ashen haired man in a tight, suffocating embrace. “I—”

“Save the sentiment until I can hug you back?”

“Yeah…” Oikawa smiled, wiping at his eyes. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I could say the same thing about you.” Sugawara furiously blinked his eyes, never more grateful for Oikawa being his friend.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi eased Sugawara’s bruised arms out from the chained wrapped around them, the cuffs around his wrists coming away with little force.

Sugawara quickly enveloped his arms around his friend, a half-laugh filled with tears escaping his lips at his freedom; his safety.

“Do you remember Iwa-chan?”

Sugawara looked at Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan?”

And then his eyes landed on Iwaizumi kneeling beside Oikawa on the balls of his feet.

“Ah! Iwaizumi! How are you and your family? How have you been?”

“We’re doing better, you really helped us out.” Iwaizumi smiled. “I’m all the better to see you’re alive and okay, Sultan.”

“Daichi!” Sugawara called out automatically, the demon always by his side after victories. But then the burning ache of his skin and a full-body tremble reminded him.

This wasn’t his usual kind of victory.

Nobody had won.

Everyone had lost something.

“Daichi…” He felt tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as he saw the body of his companion lying unmoving on the floor.

He weakly crawled to his lover, not completely unaware of his surroundings as he saw Iwaizumi reach for a large, heavy-looking harpoon, before aiding Oikawa to Daichi’s resting place. Even though his exhaustion was evident.

Sugawara sat on his legs, almost afraid to touch Daichi’s still form.

He found it wasn’t a fear of getting hurt, rather of hurting him.

Of not finding any signs of life.

The first time Daichi had been freed had been gentle, the two of them dismantling the gem and giving him his freewill.

But this time?

The amount of control over Daichi was doubled, the separation far harsher.

The first time Daichi still had his warm eyes that had only grown warmer with freedom.

This time he may as well have been dead.

“Suga-chan… I’m—”

“It is bad—” Sugawara scoffed, tears finally giving into gravity and grief, he looked to Oikawa and Iwaizumi with anguish. “Is it bad I don’t hate him? C—Can’t hate him?” He hiccupped.

He felt the pull as Oikawa tugged him into another tight hug.

“Suga-chan…”

“Sultan.” Iwaizumi addressed, gaining both their attentions. “I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

Oikawa hummed, rubbing Sugawara’s back with his hand.

“You’ve got quite a history, you two. You know this isn’t the man you love, he’d never do such a thing.”

“Love?” Iwaizumi asked, the relationship their ruler had with his guardian not common knowledge.

“Oh,” Oikawa scoffed, “yeah, Suga-chan _loooves_ his demon.”

Sugawara fell silent before asking the question eating him up inside.

“Is that okay…?” Sugawara looked anywhere but their faces. “He’s not just hurt me…”

“It’s okay with me.” Oikawa shrugged, not wanting to fuss more than needed to his fragile friend.

“If he had no control then I wouldn’t hold it against him either.”

“You both promise…?”

Two nodding heads.

“Thank goodness…”

Sugawara shuffled on his knees, sitting by Daichi’s head and immediately settling the demon’s head in his lap.

Feeling the need to explain, he quietly mumbled.

“I want to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.”

“Like you’re the first thing he sees when he wakes up earlier than you every single Goddamn time?” Oikawa teased.

 

Eventually it was time to move, and days passed without so much as a peep from the demon.

Sugawara’s wounds had been treated, he’d disbanded his council with the intention of creating a new one.

He fully intended to rehire Oikawa and offer a position to Iwaizumi too, of course.

Revealing that he was alive to the kingdom created a storm, his shamed diplomats being shunned for lying, and their crimes not going unpunished.

He changed carefully into his loose clothing he’d been using for sleeping, moving to the bed where Daichi had been sleeping since the incident.

He couldn’t have Daichi sleep anywhere else, after days of thinking, mulling, seeking counsel from Oikawa and Iwaizumi he knew he couldn’t bear to have him anywhere other than his side.

He had yet to wake up, but at least he was alive.

Sugawara sat onto the bed and lifted his legs onto the mattress, shimmying with some difficulty under the covers.

“I hope you wake up soon, Daichi…” He mumbled, stroking the other man’s face, down his neck. He checked the dressings on Daichi’s wounds, even though the man hadn’t moved he still worried it was coming loose. “I want to kiss you silly and tell you how much I love you…”

He closed his eyes, hand still over Daichi’s pulse point in his neck, thumb sweeping along tanned skin.

He soon joined his lover in slumber, albeit more restless than Daichi’s.

 

The next morning Sugawara awoke with a strange feeling.

Firstly, he had the suspicion he was being watched; secondly, upon opening his eyes he was greeted by the warmest, most watery eyes he’d ever seen his demon possess.

“Kou—”

He abruptly cut Daichi off, choking on a gasp as he kissed him, long, slow, adoring.

“I missed you.” He said with a trembling lip. “I missed you so much.”

He consumed Daichi’s lips once more, not letting his lover argue, Daichi returned the show of affection, his hands settling on Sugawara’s hips, causing the latter to wince and gasp.

Daichi jumped in Sugawara’s arms, looking down to where his hands had lay just seconds earlier, seeing the wrap of gauze circling his waist and up over his right shoulder.

Sugawara watched Daichi’s features crumble.

“I’m sorry—”

He held him close, encasing Daichi tightly in his arms.

“Stop, I don’t—I don’t hate you.” Sugawara soothed, stroking Daichi’s hair. “I love you, I love you more than I ever could.”

“But I—”

“I felt wrong for not hating you; you hurt me, you hurt Tooru, and you hurt Iwaizumi.” Sugawara spoke, softly, finally feeling ease when Daichi’s arms held around his waist. “But that wasn’t you, that wasn’t you at all.”

Sugawara looked down at Daichi’s teary eyes.

“I love you, I always have and I always will.” He wiped at Daichi’s wet cheeks, letting his lover hold him in silence. “I want to rule with you, I want you on my council…and I want you as my king.”

“I don’t deserve you…”

“Well you won’t be getting rid of me, you already tried that.” Sugawara watched Daichi’s face contort and he looked away with his bottom lip between his teeth. “Daichi…I don’t hate you.”

“You don’t have to, I hate myself enough for both of us.” Daichi’s cheek settled on Sugawara’s chest, they stayed there together.

“You don’t have to either.”

They rested together in silence, Sugawara felt himself giving into the exhaustion he’d been experiencing ever since the day Daichi had scarred him. Daichi’s fingers ran along his back and lulled him, Sugawara’s heavy eyelids fluttering as he began to settle in his lover’s arms.

“Koushi…”

“Yeah?” He questioned, halfway between slumber and awareness.

“I love you.”

Sugawara smiled, wrapping his hands around Daichi’s tightly.

“I love you too, more than you could ever imagine.”

“Let me stay by your side.”

“As if that’s even a request.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-bit-of-a-crank)


End file.
